The present invention generally relates to medical devices and procedures and, more particularly, to augmented reality systems and methods for administering repeated injections.
Subcutaneous and intramuscular administration of a botulinum toxin is used for treating various diseases and for cosmetic applications. Typically, a syringe or a needleless device is used to inject the botulinum toxin to the dermal or subdermal target tissue. For some diseases, such as neuralgia, multiple injections of the botulinum toxin can be required over a relatively small area of the skin. Multiple injections are carried out to achieve a desired distribution and therapeutic diffusion of the botulinum toxin into the target area, as opposed to making only one or a few injections.
Injection therapy is commonly carried out over a number of discrete procedures that may be separated by weeks or months. In one exemplary scenario, a patient indicates that the previous injection treatment was highly satisfactory and requests that the provider “do what you did last time,” which essentially is a request to administer the injections of the current procedure in the exact same locations as the injections of the previous procedure. However, it is very difficult if not impossible for the provider to administer the injections in the exact same locations as they were administered in the previous office visit. This is because the provider is essentially going from memory as to where they administered the injections in the previous visit. As a result, it is nearly impossible to precisely repeat the same injections in the same locations from one injection treatment procedure to the next.